muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie Comics
Archie Comics is the comic book publisher and brand named for its best known character, Archie Andrews (created in 1941, for what was then MLJ Publications). Countless comic book titles, past and present, feature the Archie characters, who include girlfriends Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge, rival Reggie Mantle, and gluttonous best friend Jughead Jones. Other notable titles from the company have starred Josie and the Pussycats and Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and the company was the exclusive US publisher of Sonic the Hedgehog comics from 1992 to 2017. __TOC__ Filmation produced a long-running animated TV Archie franchise, beginning in 1968, with a different format each year through 1978. The cartoon introduced the fictional band "The Archies," and their song "Sugar, Sugar" became a #1 hit in real life. Little Archie, first published in 1956, predated Muppet Babies in the concept of reworking established characters as children, and often featured a higher quotient of fantasy elements. Live action adaptations include the soap opera Riverdale, a 1990s sitcom Sabrina the Teenage Witch and a Netflix series The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. Appearances * On Sesame Street, in a segment produced by Filmation, an animated Jughead Jones (voiced by Howard Morris) talks about the letter J. Jughead tells a story about himself joining a jam-eating contest, but was unable to open the jar. So he asked the judge for help, who told him to see the janitor, who told him to go jump in a lake, which he literally did. It turned out that the judge was joking. * During The New Archies Saturday morning run on NBC, the Fraggles appeared together in a print ad with the cast, alongside Foofur, Tummi and Zummi Gummi, The Smurfs, ALF, and Alvin & the Chipmunks. References * Archie comics are among the items for sale in Hooper's Store (as seen in Episode 0832). * A lunchbox featuring the Archies (the band made up of Archie, Betty, Jughead, Veronica, Reggie, and Jughead's dog Hot Dog), was seen at the Sleaze Brothers (F)Unfair in Follow That Bird. Muppet Mentions Print *The cover gag for Reggie and Me #124 (July 1980) has the Archie characters watching The Muppet Movie on TV. *In a story originally featured in Jughead #101 (October 1997), Jughead, trying to avoid listening to the paper Dilton keeps reading to him, stuffs bananas in his ears. When Pop Tate asks Jughead why he's doing that, Archie responds "He can't hear you, Pop! He's got bananas in his ears!", referencing Ernie and Bert's "banana in my ear" sketch. Television * In the Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode "Sabrina Through the Looking Glass," Harvey used his puppet monkey for a school presentation with Sabrina. After class ended, Harvey mentions the project was a success with help from his puppet monkey. At that moment, Libby walks past them and said "Hey guys, can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?" * In the Sabrina episode "Five Easy Pieces of Libby," Sabrina unwittingly turns Libby into a puzzle with pieces missing, forcing her to go on a quest to put Libby back together before it's too late. While finding the last piece in Libby's room with the Quizmaster, Sabrina reads the last clue from the scroll, "One of these things is not like the other." The Quizmaster starts to sing, "One of these things just doesn't belong. Can you guess..." and then stops when Sabrina gives him a weird stare. *In the Riverdale episode "Chapter Twenty: Tales from the Darkside," Cheryl Blossom says "Out of the way, Bert and Ernie" as she pushes Archie and Jughead out of her path. Connections * Ashanti appeared in the Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode "Call Me Crazy" * Backstreet Boys appeared in the Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode "The Band Episode" * Ruth Buzzi played Deliah in the Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode "Good Will Haunting" * Aaron Carter appeared in the Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode"Beach Blanket Bizarro" * Alyson Court voiced Veronica Lodge on The New Archies (1987-1988) * Dom DeLuise played Mortimer in the Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode "The Pom Pom Incident" (1998) * Barbara Eden played Great Aunt Irma in three Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode (2002-2003) * Thomas Fountain was lead puppeteer for Salem the Cat for the Sabrina the Teenage Witch series and TV movies * Soleil Moon Frye played Roxie King on Sabrina the Teenage Witch (2000-2003) * Tabitha St. Germain played Hilda Spellman in Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch, and did additional voices in Sabrina the Animated Series * Gary Halvorson directed 28 episodes of Sabrina the Teenage Witch (1996-1999) * Melissa Joan Hart played Sabrina Spellman on Sabrina, The Teenage Witch (1996-2003) and TV movies, and also voiced Hilda and Zelda Spellman on Sabrina: The Animated Series. *Casey Kasem voiced Alexander Cabot on the Hanna-Barbera series Josie and the Pussycats * Ross Lynch plays Harvey Kinkle on Chilling Adventures of Sabrina * *NSYNC appeared in the Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode "Sabrina and the Pirates" * Gary Owens played "Guy Who Thinks He's Gary Owens" in the Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode "Good Will Haunting" * Penn and Teller played Drell (4 episodes) and Skippy (2 episodes) respectively on Sabrina the Teenage Witch (1996-1997) * Bronson Pinchot plays Principal Hawthorne on Chilling Adventures of Sabrina * Caroline Rhea played Hilda Spellman on Sabrina the Teenage Witch * Nell Scovell created and produced Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and wrote a number of episodes * Cree Summer played Chloe Flan in Sabrina the Animated Series * Randy Travis appeared in the Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode "The True Adventures of Rudy Kazootie" * Usher appeared in the Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode "I Think I Love You" * Dick Van Dyke played Duke in the Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode "Welcome Back, Duke" (2000) * Chuck Vinson directed two Sabrina the Teenage Witch episodes (1997-1998) * Raquel Welch played Aunt Vesta in the Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode "Third Aunt From the Sun" * George Wendt played Mike Shelby on Sabrina the Teenage Witch (6 episodes, 2001-2002) * Henry Winkler directed two Sabrina the Teenage Witch episodes (2000-2002) *Cole Sprouse plays Jughead Jones on Riverdale. * Mr. T appeared in Sabrina the Animated Series *Ashley Tisdale played Sabrina Spellman on the animated series Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch * "Weird Al" Yankovic played himself in Sabrina the Animated Series __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Comics Mentions Category:Comics References